Growing Up
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: Set after the latest eipsode, picking up with the end of Spencer's party. Complete. Spencer/Emily
1. Chapter 1

**So as many of my regular readers can tell, I've had major writers block. Nothing has seemed to inspire me. So I've been focusing on my riding; I figured something good would eventually come to me. Well, last night it did. After re-watching last week's episode (First time around I was terrified Spencer was leaving the show D:) and doing some thinking, I came up with this. Hope you enjoy.**

Spencer sat at alone in the bullpen, his feet propped up on his desk. Everyone had left at the little party, but he remained. For some reason, he just didn't feel like being in his empty house. Maybe he should take Emily's advice and get a pet; Sergio seemed to make her happy. Maybe he just needed someone to keep him company.

Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts and turned back to the giant scrap book that sat in his lap, courtesy of JJ. He grinned as he turned the page, finding a picture of Henry with cake smeared all over himself, a very messy Will standing behind him, picking clumps from the boys hair. The next picture was one of himself and Henry at the Dinosaur museum downtown. He chuckled, picking up the giant coffee mug Hotch and Jack had bought him.

Spencer normally didn't enjoy getting gifts; people would bug him about what he wanted, and he had no desire to try to figure it out. But his team had hit it on the head, they all knew him well enough to know exactly what to get him. To some people, that might have been alarming, but they were his family.

"Mmm," He grinned as he took a sip of the coffee. He had no idea where Rossi had bought it, but it sure was good. His gaze finally landed on the IPod Morgan had bought him. Grinning, he remembered their conversation just hours before.

"_Thanks, but you know I don't listen to a lot of music."_

"_Well you should. Helps clear your mind. I've downloaded like 500 songs on there. You should be able to find a few you like. I considered putting a few of my speeches on there for you," he smirked._

"_What a shame," Spencer laughed, rolling his eyes. "I was so looking forward to that."_

"_Let me know if you ever need anything kid. But then again, I guess you aren't a kid anymore."_

"_Ok, ok- Before you two start kissing, can we please get back to opening gifts?" Garcia pretended to gag._

Spencer chuckled, looking at the different pairs of Socks Garcia had bought him. All were mismatched, different colors and designs. He had dreaded his birthday, but he had actually enjoyed himself this year. The only thing that bugged him was Emily.

She had been at the party, but seemed distance, which puzzled him. He had felt like things were getting better between them, that maybe they could be more than friends. But just a few hours ago, she had been there, no gift, hardly any words. Just a "Happy birthday" and a hug.

With a sigh he closed the scrap book, letting his feet drop to the floor. He was about to get up when a hand landed on his shoulder. He jumped and jerked away, his hand dropping to his gun.

"Hey, easy!" Emily held up her hands in surrender, backing away, looking just as startled.

"Geez, you scared me!"

"Sorry," She said, laughing. "I didn't realize you weren't paying attention. What if I was a killer coming to get you?" She cocked an eyebrow, propping herself against his desk.

"Well, one of us would be dead. And I guess that would be decided on how quick I could pull my gun out."

"Fair enough," she smiled.

"So what brings you back here?" Spencer asked, putting the scrap book in his bag, along with the bag of socks, coffee, and his IPod.

"Well, I went by your house but you weren't home. So I figured you would be up here."

"Stalking me now?" A smile played at his lips.

"Maybe a little," she teased. "Anyway, I had no idea what to get you for your birthday. Jayje and PG tried to help me pick something out, but nothing seemed to fit. But I finally found something, if you want it."

"You don't have to."

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, grabbing his arm. "Come on," She dragged him towards the elevator.

"Alright," he smiled, following her after grabbing his bag.

The ride in the elevator was fairly quiet, hardly an words exchanged between the two. If it was anyone else, it might have been awkward, but for some reason things just felt right with Spencer.

'I am losing my mind,' he thought, running a hand over the nape of his neck.

"Ok, It's on the back seat of my car."

"Where have we heard that before…"

"Oh, shut up," Emily punched him in the shoulder.

"Just stating the facts. Are you sure you aren't trying to kidnap me?" He teased.

"Totally Reid. I am going to kidnap you then mummify you can I can have you to myself for forever."

"Sounds like you put some thought into that," he laughed.

"You deserve a smack upside the head, not a gift," she teased back.

"Probably," he chuckled.

"Well, here you go." She opened the door. A flash of brown, then Reid found himself on the ground, laughing. The puppy's stubby tail fanned the air, flopped ears bouncing as he wiggled. Big brown eyes were surrounded by wrinkles.

"Wow Emily," He smiled, scratching the puppy's head. He was mostly brown, but his two front feet had white socks on them. His ears and muzzle where black, hinted with a few white spots.

"He is a boxer. They are great dogs, so I've heard. I figured you could use someone to keep you company once in a while. If you don't like him, I can keep him."

"No, I love him. What's his name?"

"Jasper," she smiled, leaning against the car, watching them.

"Thanks Em," He looked up at her, grinning.

"No problem." She helped him to his feet, grabbing the wiggling puppy from the ground. "All his stuff is in the back. Collar, bowls, leashes. All that good stuff," Emily said as she sat the puppy back inside the car. When she turned around, Spencer was a lot closer than he was before, a sly smile playing at his lips. "What are you up too?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Well then maybe I should just tell you."

"Maybe you should."

"I'm manning up," he said before bending down to capture her lips in a kiss.

**There is going to be a chapter 2! Maybe even 3. Just to wrap things up. Chapter 2 coming soon! Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I want to beg for everyone's forgiveness. It has been like what, Two months since I updated? I've been MEGA busy between the two horses and I hardly have time to actually sit down and write anymore. I promise I WILL tie up any loose stories...eventually. I am working on an actual book too, so whenever I do write, it has generally been my focus. So please forgive. Here is chapter 2, finally. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Henry's age should be about accurate...I believe he would be five in the show now, and Jack should be about 9-10, right?(this will come into play in the next chapter)  
><strong>

"Shut up," Emily grumbled, ignoring the loud ringing of her cellphone. Sergio hissed at her movement, giving her a dirty look. "Oh, hush," she reached over to scratch between his ears, easing the hissing into purring. Her phone beeped, letting her know she had a new voice mail. "I'll check it in the morning," she mumbled before turning back over, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Meow," Sergio complained as the phone started ringing again.

"Someone had better be dead," she grumbled, rolling over and snatching the cell from it's charger. "Hello?" She snapped, not bothering to check the caller I.D.

"Oh, good, you are awake."

"I am now," she rubbed her eyes, yawning. "What on earth do you want Spencer?"

"I need help! Jasper won't stop whining! He bit me!"

"Put him outside?"

"I did! He startled howling! The neighbors threatened to call the police..."

"Geez Reid, you've already had him two months. Do whatever you were doing before," Emily rolled into a sitting position, fighting down another yawn.

"I know, but he won't stop! I don't know what his problem is..." He trailed off, sounded helpless.

"You realize it's three in the morning, right?"

"Yes..."

"And that you deserve to have your butt kicked, right?"

"Yes..."

"And that you owe me big time?"

"Yes...so you are coming?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

. . . . . . . .

"Jasper, please," Spencer groaned, rubbing the puppy's belly. Jasper continued to whine, lapping at his hands. The puppy was only half the problem- he wouldn't admit it, but he needed Emily right now. A few weeks ago he would have turned to JJ for his headaches, but she had been exhausted since Will started working evening shifts at a local warehouse. He needed Emily to keep himself sane.

Jasper sharp barks let him know someone had pulled up outside. With a sigh he pulled on a pair of jeans, leaving his shirt on the floor where he had thrown in. "Come on," he lifted the puppy into his arms, grunting. He might've been two months old, but he was beginning to weight a ton. Spencer fumbled his way downstairs, cursing as he hit the coffee tables.

"Damnit!" He frowned, slamming the lights on before unlocking the door.

"Everything ok?" Emily cocked an eyebrow, giving him an appreciative once over.

"Yeah, fine," he mumbled, moving aside so she could come inside. Jasper started barking and wiggled out of his grip, racing over to Emily.

"Hey there buddy," she grinned as he sniffed at her shoe laces, giving them a tug. "He seems fine now."

"Maybe he missed you?" Spencer offered, turning the A.C up before joining her on the couch.

"Or maybe his owner needed an excuse for his girlfriend to come over?" She teased him, sitting Jasper in her lap, dodging his tail.

"Well, maybe a little... But he was whining, I swear! I uh, actually just needed someone to be here, you know, at the moment."

"Headache?" She asked softly, biting the inside of her lip. He nodded pathetically, heaving a sigh. "Lay down on your stomach," she ordered, sitting Jasper on the floor. He growled in protest before padding off to find one of the toys he had hidden.

Spencer did as he was told, stretching across the couch, lying his head across her lap. "Stressed about anything?" She asked gently as she started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not really. Last time I had one this bad was before my birthday," he sighed.

Emily just nodded, sighing. "I'm sorry."

"I should have let you sleep," he sighed, annoyed with himself.

"Oh, don't even start that," she chided, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

"And if I do?"

"Just don't." Emily hated it when he would bag on himself like that. He had come a long way from the shy mega nerd, but he still wasn't as confident as Morgan or the other men on the team. "Helping any?" She asked a while later.

"Helped a lot. Thanks," he rolled over to smile at her.

"Not a problem," she dropped a kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I know that," he smirked.

"Jasper wants in on the love," she laughed as the puppy licked his ear.

"Geez, Jasper," Spencer chuckled, sitting up with a yawn. "What time is it now?"

"No idea," she yawned, leaning against his side.

"Since you are here, you might as well stay."

"I don't know, I might get bored..." She challenged with a sly smile. Spencer blushed before clearing his throat, leaning over to capture her lips in a kiss. He might've grown up a little, but he would always be her shy nerd.

. . . . . . .

"You look like hell," Morgan mused, looking over the brim of his coffee cut.

"Gee, thanks," Emily snapped, downing her third cup of coffee.

"Someone is moody. PMSing?"

"You are going to be bleeding out of your-"

"Uh oh, princess is in a mood," Morgan dodged her hand, chuckling.

"Princess is beyond exhausted. Now hush," she frowned, sitting in her desk. They hadn't told anyone about their relationship yet, with Hotch being the exception. There was no point in trying to hide anything from him. He had promised to keep things quiet; he understood.

"Long night huh?" JJ suddenly appeared behind her.

Emily groaned, letting her head hit the desk. "Must you people dig into my personal life all the time?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. What's up girly?" Garcia came around the corner in her usual bright colors.

"Probably hooked up with some guy," Spencer commented as he entered the bullpen, coffee in hand,a smug look on his face. He looked had showered and cleaned up, looking like his normal super model self. She resisted her urge to glare at him, fighting down a blush. She would have her revenge.

"Ooo, details!" Garcia grinned.

"There are no details! Why don't you go ask Reid who's care was parked out front at four A.M," she retorted without a second thought, digging around inside her bag. Everyone fell silent, their gazes shifting back and forth between Reid and Prentiss.

She looked up as Spencer started coughing, choking on the mouthful of coffee he had swallowed. Morgan slapped him on the back as the other two women stood gaping at Emily, putting the facts together. Morgan looked back and forth between them, his eyebrows cocked.

"No way," JJ muttered, spinning around to look at Spencer. He looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Emily wasn't too sure he wouldn't dig one in the floor.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Garcia squealed, nearly crushing Emily in a hug.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal! This is Spencer we are talking about!" JJ broke into a wide grin. "Pay up," she turned on her heal, sticking her hand out.

"Not fair," Morgan protested as he pulled a twenty from his wallet.

"You people are all crazy," Spencer stammered before heading towards the coffee machine.

"Agreed," Emily shook her head, following him with a smile.

Their secret was out.

**Sorry if this chapter totally sucked =/ Should I go back and tweak it? Yes, no?**


End file.
